Daughter to Snakes
by DiamondOfTheMoon
Summary: Lillian is about to start her second year at Hogwarts but something is off? Students are being attacked and what about Harry and her connection to this strange voice they keep hearing. Soon Lillian finds out what she really wants is right where she is.
1. Summer at Hogwarts

AN: I would like to take this moment to say thank you for all those who have waited patiently for the second part in the story. I had to brain storm what I wanted for the beginning and I have finally got one. Alright. You have waited long effort so here is the first chapter of Daughter to Snakes.

They say that you can be anxious for something but also dreading the even thought of the idea or topic, and that was the way Lillian found herself thinking after her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lillian sat high in the one of the many towers of Hogwarts and thought. It had only been a few days since the ending feast and her fellow students leaving but for Lillian it felt like ages had passed.

Lillian took a seat against the cold stone and began wondering. In a short year she had manage to get into the Slytherin house, befriend gryffindors and even allowed the whole entire school to know her true identity. It seems like the ten months had allowed Lillian to be reborn. None longer did she feel so alone. No now she had friends and she wonder how all of them were spending their holidays. Knowing Hermonie she was no doubt getting an early thought to her homework. Lillian had also started hers due to her father rule that she must spend at least two hours every day studying and preparing for next year. Lillian had even made a few cheat sheets because she knew Ron and Harry were going to need them.

Lillian saw Blacktip her pet owl fly into the tower and take a seat beside her with a letter held tightly in his beak. Lillian lightly petted his soft features before taking the letter and placing beside her.

"Sorry pal, I don't have an owl treat with me right now. I ran out of them. I'll see about getting you a piece of meat tonight okay," said Lillian.

Blacktip lower his head a bit and light nib at Lillian hand as if to say he understood. He then took to the air and flew out the large windows. Lillian then took the letter to see it was from Ron.

_Hey Lil,_

Lillian lightly laughed and remember the day Ron came up with the nickname and then she remember how her father looked almost lost in sadness for a second when he heard it. Lillian knew better however then asking her father because he would just mutter it was nothing or that she was mistaken. Lillian then turned her glaze back to the letter. Ron messy handwriting always took her forever at times to figure out what he was trying to say to her.

_So how is summer with the bat? Sorry, still getting used to the fact that your father is Snape of all people. Well he has to have some good qualities, after all he did raise you. Everything fine here. Fred and George at up to something and mom figures it only going to lead to some form of trouble. _

_My sister Ginny is coming to Hogwarts next year and she looks forward to meeting you, Hermonie and especially Harry. So out of curiosity any idea of how the lessons are going to go with your father this year. Just kidding Lil. Anyway I have to go. All the best._

_Ron._

Lillian smiled. It was odd if anyone else had made those statements or jokes she would have been made but she knew with Ron, Harry that it was just a joke and that they care very little about her identity. Lillian placed the letter in her robe and slowly got up.

Her father said that they would be returning to their house in a few days once everything was set up and prepare to a point that her father didn't have to come back any earlier then needed to prepare for the class.

Lillian was amazed to learn that she was one of the students at the top of her class. There were to other, Hermonie and a first year Ravenclaw who Lillian couldn't recall the name of. Her father seemed impress and even let her help him in his potion lab a bit more often and he had even given her the password into it so she could practice her brewing as long as she told him before hand and the potion she was going to be brewing.

Lillian enjoy potions, however it wasn't her favorite subject. Her favorite subject at the moment was charms and Lillian was glad that Madame Pince allowed her access to the library and she was even going to allow her to take home a few books from the library over the summer time. Lillian knew it was partially because her father was the potion master at the school, but she also knew it was because whenever she borrowed a book she always treated them with great care as if they were her own. Never did she have her books out near food or drinks of any kind. Never did she leave them lying around somewhere, and she would always return them either on the day that they were due or a few days before hand.

Lillian decided she might as well go and visit the library since she was not expect at dinner until around 6:00pm and it was only 3:30pm. Lillian made her way down the many stairs leading from the tower and on her way down she bumped into Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah Lillian, I thought you might be up here," said Professor Dumbledore smiling at Lillian.

"Good afternoon head master," said Lillian bowing her head a bit in order to show respect to the old wizard who in many ways was like her grandfather. "Is everything alright sir?"

"Oh yes of course good child. Actually I was about to have a bit of tea and wanted to know if you would like to join me?"

"I would be honor sir."

"Very well. Follow me Lillian."

So Lillian followed slowly behind Professor Dumbledore and soon they had come to his office. The stone Griffin stood there proudly guarding the way up to his office and Lillian waited for Professor Dumbledore to give the password.

"Chocolate Frog," said Professor Dumbledore.

Lillian gave a soft smile and let out a soft chuckle to which Dumbledore smiled at. Lillian knew it had to be a type of candy or sweet that would be the password but she never would suspect chocolate frog to be it. Lillian however follow Professor Dumbledore up the stone steps and into his office.

"Make yourself comfortable Lillian," said Professor Dumbledore going over to his magical tea pot. "Is cinnamon tea alright with you?"

"That would be great sir," said Lillian as she took a seat across from his desk.

"Would you like a lemon drop Lillian," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes please," said Lillian taking on and putting it in her mouth. "Thank you sir."

"You're quite welcome my dear. So any plans for the summer?"

"Well my father has told me I have to do some studying and I also have my summer homework to do but outside that I don't know yet."

"I'm sure you will be able to figure something out. So are you looking forward to next year?"

"To be honest sir, I am having mixed feeling about it."

"How so?"

"Well I am happy because I can't wait to continue to learn and everything however I'm worried about you know everyone knowing my identity and everything."

"You didn't have to tell them you know."

"I know sir, but the lie was getting to the point where it was driving me crazy trying to keep from saying the wrong thing or changing my story. It is better everyone knew."

"Well if you are fearful of your grades you need not fear that. The ministry himself looks over any papers or test mark by a student with a parent on the teaching staff. They've been looking over yours all year."

"I know sir, my dad explain that to me. It just trying to convince others of that fact..."

"Yes I understand," said Dumbledore getting up and pouring the two cups of tea. He then placed one in front of Lillian who slowly began drinking her's.

"Oh yes before my old mind allows me to forget," said Dumbledore once again getting up and going over to a large chest on the other side of the room. "Now where did I put it?"

Lillian waited in silent and soon Professor Dumbledore hands her a large package wrapped in brown wrapping paper.

"I'm sorry to say I won't be able to see you on August 12th this year since I have to attend to a staffing problem prior to it and I must speak with the minister so I wanted you to have it now. Harry Birthday Lillian," said Professor Dumbledore.

Lillian knew that Professor Dumbledore's presents were always so thought out so carefully picked out. Lillian placed the present on her lap and looked at the card on top. The card was magical and when you open it musical notes would float in the air playing a soft tone from Mozart. Lillian smiled at the card and placed her softly to the side.

Lillian slowly unwrapped the present to see that it was an assortment of variety of objects and twinkets. Lillian looked them over and admire each one with great interest. The fist one was head in a small black box and when Lillian open it she had a silver necklace with a emerald shape penant shaped like a heart, and in the center of the heart was a small red stone that was cut into a diamond shape.

"It belong to my mother. It's a keep shake that has been passed down though my family for about three generations," explain Dumbledore.

"It's Beautiful sir," said Lillian carefully placing it on her.

Lillian glanced over to the small mirror to the left of Professor Dumbledore office and saw the necklace looked amazing on her and seem to bring out her hazel eyes more clearly then ever. Lillian then moves back to the presents and takes out a feature quill made from a feature that Lillian knew come only come from a phoenix.

"Thank you sir," said Lillian as she looked for the flame bird but only to see him gone. "It's beautiful and please tell Fawkes I said thank you to sir. It's amazing."

"I am glad you like it. Fawkes is not one to give up his features very lightly. He wasn't even going to do so until I told him it was to make a quill for you," explain Professor Dumbledore.

Lillian smiled and place the quill safely aside and began looking around again. There were a collect of small brown books with blank pages inside of them. Lillian admire the books and looked up when she heard Professor Dumbledore voice.

"It's a very useful item. Place a drop of anything in it and it makes a note on all ingredients in the substance and when it was made and everything. I figure it might help you in your potion class," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir," said Lillian placing the books also aside and then she turned to the final two presents.

The last two were a two robes made of finest satin and silk. The first one was a black one with silver marking along it. Lillian admire it and notice it was a changing robe so it could be warn both in the summer and in the winter and it would adjust to the temperature around it and to Lillian needs. The other one was also a changing robe when it came to temperature and was a soft blue color with golden marking much like the other one. Lillian placed the robes with the other items and moved over to Professor Dumbledore and gave him a soft hug.

"Thank you sir, the gifts are amazing," said Lillian.

"You are more then welcome Lillian," said Professor Dumbledore lightly returning the hug.

Almost every staff member knew Professor Dumbledore and Lillian had a bond that was a grandfather/granddaughter bond. They even knew that Lillian used to called Dumbledore Gampy Albe when she was younger and Dumbledore used to call Lillian, his special angel. However as Lillian knew older Dumbledore dropped the nickname and just called her Lillian, and until a couple years ago, Lillian called Professor Dumbledore, Albus.

Soon Lillian had finished her tea and bid Professor Dumbledore goodbye until dinner and headed down to her father living quarters. Lillian enter and saw her father working on grading some papers.

"Good afternoon father," said Lillian.

"Where were you all this time Lillian," said Severus not looking up from the paper in front of him.

"I was in the tower just thinking in silent but then Professor Dumbledore invited me up to his office for a cup of tea and he gave me my birthday present from him since he wouldn't be able to on the 12th."

"Really?" asked Severus glancing up and also stopping from marketing. "What did he get you?"

"I'll show you sir," said Lillian as she brought the gifts forward and slows them to her father.

"I should have known Albus would give you gifts like these," said Severus looking each one over. "They are very well though out gifts."

"Yes they are. Father I was wondering if you could send in a order for me?"

"What for?"

"For a book and a package of owl treats, I ran out a few days ago."

"What book is it?"

"Understanding Runes and their Ancient Charms."

"How much does it cost?"

"It comes to a total of 65 dollars but I have the money here if you would like it."

"No don't worry about it. I'll pay for it. I told you Lillian when it is something useful that is bond to improve your life or learning abilities that it is me who will pay for it. I'll send the order tonight and tell it to arrive at our house."

"Thank you sir, I'm going to go finish my history of magic essay. I'll see you in a bit," said Lillian taking her presents and heading to her room.

A/N: Well there you go. A long chapter to begin with. I'll add more as I can.


	2. Letters

A/N: Well here is Chapter 2

Lillian stepped into her room and walked over to her desk and took out a piece of paper and began writing four letters. Lillian thought about using her new quill but decided against it since she wanted to save it for special occasions and this wasn't one of them.

_Dear Neville,_

_I wanted to write to you to say I am sorry for not telling you who I really was. I knew you hate my father and I understand why but I ask you to recall how I never treated you badly. You are a good person Neville and you are honest and good and I agree with Dumbledore for giving you those words at the end of the year and those house points. I am very sorry I didn't tell you but I guess I let my fear of how people would react to the news get to me. Please write back and let me know how you feel and I wanted to let you know that if you ever need a partner in potions you can count on me. I'll even give you some tutoring if you wish._

_I hope you and your grandmother are both doing well and I also hope you are enjoying your summer holidays._

_All the best,_

_Lillian Snape._

Lillian thought back to how Neville always was so nice and friendly to almost anyone even her and how she once saved his life when his bloom with crazy in their first lessons in flying. Lillian carefully folden up the letter and placed her family seal on the back of the evolupe and placed it to the side. She then grabbed another piece of paper and began writing a note to Hermonie.

_Dear Hermonie,_

_Well I'm still at Hogwarts and I'm working on my homework or studying in the library. Madame Pince is letting me take some of her books home with me. Isn't that amazing or what? Well I got my present from Professor Dumbledore today and I promise to show them to you when I see you later on in September. I would describe them here but I don't think I could do them justice. Just thought I would let you know my dad and I usually do our school shopping about a week in advance to the school year but I am going to see if he will let me do some with you when you do yours so write back to me please when you know and I will let me know if its okay and everything. Well not much else to tell you. I'll let you know if anything ever comes up._

_Lillian._

Lillian quickly did the same to the Hermonie letter as she did Neville and glance to see it was 5:39. Lillian placed her quills and ink in her desk and went over to her attach bathroom. After brushing her hair a bit and placed it into a pony tail. She went in her room and fixed her robe for dinner. Lillian exit her room to see her father was also getting ready to head out for dinner.

Lillian followed her father into the great hall and join the remaining Professor at the staff table since she was told there was no point in her eating at the Slytherin table when there was only her and a few teachers still at the school. Lillian saw that Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick were the only two professor beside her dad and Professor Dumbledore at the school. Well Lillian knew that Professor Trelawney was here as well but she also knew she never came down from the tower unless it was for a very good reason and she also knew Madame Pomfrey was most likely in the Hospital Wing working on something so she was unable to attend as well.

Lillian slowly ate her meal of spiced chicken, mash potatoes with rich and tasty home made gravy and steam vegetables with some pumpkin juice. Lillian loved the house elves cooking for each bite was rich and perfectly cooked to perfection. However there were a few foods they weren't so good with and oatmeal was one of them unless it had a few drops of honey and a teaspoon of brown sugar in it. Lillian soon finish her dinner and took a small helping of pumpkin pie with a tiny bit of whip cream on top.

Severus watched Lillian out of the corner of his eyes. He was glad to see that her lessons in table manners were well served. Lillian would always take small bite and chew softly and carefully and she always made sure to say please and thank you whenever someone would hand her something or she needed something across the table. Lillian would even wait for others to finish their meals before heading to the next course such as dessert.

"Father?" asked Lillian.

"Yes?" asked Severus glancing over.

"May I be excuse I have a few things I need to do before bedtime tonight," said Lillian as she folded her piece of meat she had saved for Blacktip in her napkin.

"As you wish. I'll see you later on."

Lillian nodded and bid goodnight to everyone at the table and slowly left the hall. Severus soon however heard Minerva speaking to him.

"As always Lillian behaves like the perfect child," said Minerva.

"Yes, however she did break a few too many rules last year," said Severus.

"All children do that Severus," said Dumbledore. "Even you did if you recall. In fact you were in detention more the Fred and George at times."

Severus didn't say anything and just nodded. Severus however hoped Lillian would not follow in his footsteps when it came to that quality.

"So any plans for the summer?" asked Filius.

"Not really. I have to restock the Hospital Wing. It seems Potter has made quite a few potions supplies quite low in the last year," stated Severus.

"What about Lillian?" asked Minerva.

"She always finds ways to keep herself busy," stated Severus.

"Any plans on what you going to do for her birthday?" asked Albus.

"The usual. I will give her presents and a bit of extra money for her to spend at the towns and we will have her favorites for meals that day," explained Severus not seeing the point to this conversation.

"Honestly Severus, you can at least allow her to have a friend come over at least," said Minerva.

"Now why would I do something like that?" asked Severus.

"Because Lillian would really enjoy it."

"I suppose I could allow Granger to come over for a few days, at least she seems to have her act together but hell with freeze over before I allow Longbottom, Potter or Weasley into my house."

Minerva, Albus and Filius all let out a soft grown and return to their dinner. Meanwhile Lillian was in her room writing the final two letters to Harry and Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_Thanks for the letter and as for do I know what my dad is planning... I have no idea. He never would tell me anyway. Tell Ginny that I look forward to meeting her and also warn her to make sure to read at least the first chapter in her potion text book before my dad's class. After all you know what his class is like, and he usually does ask questions to students mostly gryffindors. Well not much is happening besides Professor Dumbledore gave me my birthday present a bit early here. I'll show you later on what I got because I don't think I could do them justice in a letter. Well I have to get Harry letter done and do some homework. Oh by the way don't forget to do it. My father will want it the very few class and he doesn't accept late homework epecially summer homework unless you were dying or something major occurred._

_Wishing you all the best,_

_Lillian._

Lillian then seal Ron's letter like before and went to write her final one Harry's.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am still at Hogwarts with my dad but we will be heading home soon within the next few days in fact. I hope Hedwig is well and Blacktip is doing fine. However he might be a bit sore when he reaches your place. I'm sending him off with four letters so that might explain it._

_I got my presents from Professor Dumbledore and will send your as soon as I can get into town to buy it. I wish you could see how empty these halls and classrooms are with no students around. I've been spending most of my time studying, however I plan to visit Hagrid tomorrow. At least he is bond to have something we can do, most likely in the forest but I'm okay with that. My dad well that's a different story however he seems not to push the issue to much._

_Well I have to send the letters with Blacktip. I'll write back again soon. Don't forget about your homework because I am giving you the same warning I gave Ron, my dad doesn't accept lates for any reason unless it is major such as you were deadly ill and then he still might not accept it. He can be strict on that point. Well till I see you again,_

_Lillian._

Lillian seal the final letter and grabbed all fours letters and the pieces of meat she saved for Blacktip and headed up to see Blacktip. Blacktip flew down and gently landed on his shoulders. Lillian petted the bird and soon it flew from her shoulder to the small table in the room.

"Hey boy. Listen I have four letters for you to send out to Ron. Hermonie, Harry and Neville. Do you think you can do all of them boy?" asked Lillian.

Blacktip flapped his wings as if to say of course and Lillian landed him the letters. Blacktip then flew out the opening and Lillian watch him soar away. Lillian then headed back to her room and got to work on her essay.

A/N: I know it is shorter then last time but at least it is still a long chapter. More on the way.


	3. Invites

A/N: I am sorry if the beginning of the story seems a bit long and slow but I'm building to the second year and everything. I also wanted to tell you that each of the present from Dumbledore are going to play a part in the story at one point or another and that is why they were in there. Alright on with chapter 3.

The next few days passed by for Lillian without much going on. Each day Lillian would spend her time talking to Hagrid outside, studying and doing her homework which she had finish all of her history of magic work and her charms work. She also at times would help her dad with some potions in his lab.

Soon it was the day before Lillian was suppose to go home and Lillian was sitting outside with Blacktip arrive with a letter.

_Dear Lillian,_

_It's me Neville, I got your letter the other day and I was amazed to hear from you. As for me hating you I don't and don't think I ever could. I am sorry if I gave that impression it was just a lot to take in. Both my grandmother and I are fine and she tells me to tell you to say hello and hopes to one day to meet you._

_However when it comes to potions I would like to say I would love to have you as a partner sometime and are you sure you don't mind helping me with the subject?_

_Well I have to get going, grams is taking me out tonight. Wishing you all the best,_

_Your friend,_

_Neville._

Lillian placed the letter in her pocket and took out a small bag in which held a few pieces of meat. Lillian handed one to Blacktip who thank her and took off into the air. Lillian then headed into the school.

Lillian walked to her room and took a piece of paper and wrote a quick reply to Neville saying she didn't mind and she was glad they could still be friends. Lillian then walked over and looked at the phoenix quill she was given. The feature felt slow against her and warm as if there was a heating charm on it.

Lillian then replaced the quill in her trunk safely and secularly so it would not be broken. Lillian then looked at her room and wonder what she was going to do. There was only so much studying one could do in a day and Lillian glanced over the small chamber and made sure almost everything was pack and ready since she knew her father would want to leave early in the morning.

Just then there was a knock on her door. Lillian got up and answer it to see her father standing there.

"Hello father," said Lillian.

"Hello Lillian," said Severus. "So what are you up too?"

"Not much, just making sure everything is packed and ready."

"That's good because we are leaving right after breakfast tomorrow."

"Alright," said Lillian but notice something was off. "Is everything alright sir?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Because with all due respect you seem to be deep in thought and your emotions are easier to read then normal and that only occurs when you have something on your mind."

"I've been thinking. I know we never do much for your birthday and that is usually because I am extremely busy with my potions and everything. However no child should not have something to do or someone to share it with. I was wondering how you would feel to invite Miss. Granger to spend the last month of holidays with us to celebrate."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. However I want her to understand I don't want my life turned upside down from this and depending on how things work out we can see about having her come over again. I also want her to understand that she will be following the same rules you would have at the manor."

"Don't worry I'll write to her and let her know. This is amazing. So what about getting her school stuff and everything?"

"Tell them she will go with us to them and all she needs is money. I already know the needed amount in which I will tell in my letter to her parents."

Lillian nodded and Severus left the room and sat at his desk. He pull out a piece of paper and began to write a short letter to Mr. And Mrs. Granger.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Granger,_

_My name is Severus Snape and I am the potions professor at your daughter school. While here last year your daughter befriended mine. Her name is Lillian and I am sure Miss. Granger has told you about her. I am unaware if you know or not but my daughter birthday is the 12__th__ of August and I find myself very busy during that month since I have to prepare for the next year and because of that I can't always do a lot with her. However this year I was wondering if your daughter would be allowed to spend the month of August at my manor._

_I will be able to come and fetch her and give you detail information as to where my manor is located, however for none magical people, and wrongdoers my manor is unreachable without myself or Lillian allowing entrance. It's an old protection spell my family cast years ago to keep out those who would do harm. I can personally promise you that Miss. Granger will come to no harm under my protections and I will even take her to get her school supplies, which she will need about 600 gold. However that is only about 550 in muggle money. She will be getting her supplies when I go with Lillian and I will also see that she is return for her second year safely._

_I am not usually one to open my house to people but your daughter seems to be a responsible young lady and I would be honor to have her attend. I also would just like to let you know that I am very strict on issue when it comes to rules and I am not accustom to allowing my daughter to break any rules and although Miss. Granger is not my daughter I will not tolerate any misbehaving of any kind. If you have any question feel free to send back a reply with Lillian bird which goes under the name of Blacktip._

_With all due Respect,_

_Severus Snape- Potion Master of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Severus folded up the letter and seal it with his seal and place it the side of his desk to hand to Lillian when she came out for dinner. Meanwhile Lillian was writing a note to Hermonie.

_Dear Hermonie,_

_You won't believe this but my dad has invited you to come and spend the month of August with me at our manor. I will explain to the best of my abilities but I am sure my father will be sending your parents a letter in which he will explain much of it. Well here goes, for some odd reason my dad seems to be concern about me not doing much on my birthday and he feels I need at least something to do to celebrate it. This is where you come in. He has told me he is allowing you to come and visit us for the month in which we can hang out and I can show you the view from my room. I can also show you the gift I was telling you about._

_We can also go shopping together for our supplies and one of the pluses to have a father who is a teaching he tends to know what to get extra of, especially in potions. Well not much else to tell you. As you know we don't have a phone but you are welcome to borrow Blacktip in order to reply back to me and you can even give him any letters you need deliver to Ron or Harry._

_Well I will see you soon I hope,_

_Lillian._

Lillian sealed the letter and placed it in her robe pocket so she would mail it after dinner and headed out of her room to see her father was lowing the softly glowing fire. Severus glanced over and Lillian saw some food was place on the small table in the living room.

"We're not eating in the great hall tonight?" asked Lillian.

"No, Minerva has to get some work done and is eating in her office. Madame Pomfrey is away at St. Mungo's so she wont be able to attend, Trelawney never comes down and outside them we are the only ones here," explained Severus. "Albus had to go see someone and Filius left this afternoon for his home."

"Alright," said Lillian taking a seat at the table. "I finish my letter to Hermonie and thanks again father."

"Your welcome, here," said Severus handing her a letter. "Send that with yours. It's for Miss. Granger parents."

"Of course sir. Just one thing how is it they are suppose to contact Hermonie? It's not like we have a phone or anything and they don't have magic."

"I have thought about that. Albus has allowed me to send them a owl for the duration of the summer in which to send letters to us if needed, but first we must wait and see what happens," replied Severus taking a seat also at the table.

So Lillian ate her meal of pasta with homemade garlic bread and for dessert some vanilla ice-cream. She then excused herself and headed up to Blacktip. She gave him a tiny bit of garlic bread since too much wasn't good on his stomach and then handed him the letters.

"Oh and Blacktip if Hermonie needs any mail deliver will you do it boy?" asked Lillian lightly petting his features.

Blacktip nodded yes and flew off of Lillian arm and off into the distances. Lillian then headed back to her room and began some more homework.

Meanwhile at Hermonie's place, Hermonie was sitting outside with her friends from her old school when she notice Lillian's owl fly overhead.

"Hey guys, sorry and all but I have some homework to do and not to mention it is getting close to dinner for me," said Hermonie.

"Okay see you girl," said one of Hermonie friends.

"Bye," said Hermonie as she walked inside her house and up to her room to see Blacktip waiting right outside the window. "Hey boy, come on in."

Hermonie opened the window and Blacktip flew in and landed on the desk in Hermonie's room. Hermonie saw him place to letters on the desk and she goes and picks it up. She also see Blacktip looks a bit sore.

"Would you like to rest her for the night Blacktip?" asked Hermonie.

Blacktip flapped his wings with great speed as if to say he would love to. Hermonie smiled and took a look at the two letters to see one is written to her in Lillian's handwriting and the other is written in Severus Snape's handwriting to her parents.

"I wonder what is going on?" asked Lillian. "Would you like a bit of meat boy?"

Blacktip slowly landed on Hermonie's shoulders but flew off in front of her when he notice that she was not used to the weight. Hermonie then made her way downstairs with Blacktip following close behind.

Hermonie's parents were sitting at the dinning room table when all of a sudden Blacktip flew accoss the room.

"What the?" asked Mr. Granger.

"His name is Blacktip," said Hermonie reaching out her arm and allowing the bird to rest on it. "He belongs to my friend Lillian."

"Oh the girl you told us about," said Mrs. Granger.

"Yes, and here, it's a note from Professor Snape, my potions master and her father," said Hermonie as she handed her dad the letter and open hers.

Hermonie read her over and became very exiticed. She then turned to her father who had read the letter and now handed it over to her mother to read.

"So they have invited you to spend the last month of the holidays with them," said Mr. Granger.

"Yeah," said Hermonie. "May I go?"

"I don't know Hermonie. We've never even met Lillian or her father before and not to mention how would we reach you if we needed to tell you something."

"The same way you did while I was at school," said Hermonie.

"That would mean you would have to write to us often," said Mrs. Granger.

"That won't be a problem mom, I'm sure Lillian won't mind me sending letters with Blacktip now and then," said Hermonie lightly petting the large owl.

Blacktip flapped his wings and flew so he was sitting on the back of one of the chairs.

"He sure is quiet," said Mr. Granger going to pet Blacktip who just flew away from him.

"Sorry dad," said Hermonie. "Blacktip can tend to be a bit picky at times. Before Lillian brought him none could so much as touch him."

Mrs. Granger slowly took a bit of meat from her strew she had made and walked over to Blacktip and held it out in her hand to him. Blacktip flew closer to her and looked at the meat before taking it and Mrs. Granger slowly began to pet Blacktip.

"He's seem gentle enough," said Mrs. Granger.

"He normally is," said Hermonie. "So can I go?"

"Perhaps if we could meet Lillian and her father before hand it would be alright," said Mr. Granger. "What do you think dear?"

"I think we should invite them for supper maybe next Saturday," said Mrs. Granger.

"Wonderful idea, Hermonie we will call your friend..."

"She doesn't have a phone dad," said Hermonie. "But why don't you write a letter to her father and I write one to Lillian and we send them with Blacktip tomorrow morning?"

So Hermonie and her parents wrote the letters and went to sleep. Blacktip spent the night resting by Hermonie bed and then the next morning he was sent off to deliver the letters after a bit of meat and water.


	4. Dinner invation

The next morning Severus and Lillian had a quick bite to eat at Hogwarts before heading back to their manner. It didn't take long and Lillian soon was sitting back in her room. Lillian glanced around to see nothing had changed, however the was a bit of dust that had formed around her room and her room needed to be air out a bit.

Lillian open her window and Blacktip flew in holding the two letters tightly. Lillian smiled and petted her bird and gently took the letters from him to see one of them was address to her father. Lillian then saw the other was for her and she placed that one on her desk and headed downstairs to her father's lab.

Lillian saw her father had began a potion and also had his back turned away from her. Lillian began walking forward but stopped when Severus began talking.

"Lillian I am about to start a very complex and costly potion, can this wait?" asked Severus.

"Yeah, Hermonie's parents wrote back. I'll leave the letter on your desk to look at," said Lillian placing the letter there and walking away.

Severus glanced over but returned to his work. Severus always did love potions however it was clear to him that although Lillian was very good at it she wouldn't become a potion masters after she was finish her school years at Hogwarts.

Soon the potion was set to simmer for a few hours and Severus turned to the letter and open it. He then unfolded the piece of white paper and read it.

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_Allowing me to introduce myself, my name is Mr. James Granger and I am Hermonie Granger's father. I received your letter yesterday asking about my daughter coming to spend the month with you. I must admit sir that normally that would not be an issue considering Hermonie has spent time away from us before._

_However this time we have no idea really who you are and we also have a few questions that we would rather ask in person. My wife, my daughter and myself would like to invite you to our house for supper next Saturday evening. We would be honor to have you and look forward to meeting you._

_Mr. Granger._

Severus reread the letter and took a seat at his desk. Should he accept to having dinner with them or should he continue his work. However he did know Lillian was really looking forward to having her friend come and visit and in many ways he could understand the concern for sending your daughter somewhere or with someone he didn't know.

Severus wrote a reply and placed it off to the side and bottle his potion. He then headed upstairs with the letter and saw Lillian was eating a Tuna sandwich.

"We've been invited to supper at the Granger next Saturday," said Severus taking a seat.

"I know, Hermonie told me in her letter," said Lillian taking another bite of her sandwich. "Are we going to attend sir?"

"Yes I think we will. I can understand Mr. and Mrs. Granger's concerns and I believe having dinner with them won't be to bad."

"Sir, if Hermonie is spending the remainder of the summer with us, does that mean she will be coming with us early to Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes. I have to set up for next year's classes. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Here," said Severus handing her the letter. "Be sure to send this to them. If you need me I'll be in my lab."

Lillian watched her father leave and she got up and headed outside the front door. Lillian wonder what Hermonie's place would be like. Lillian took a seat under the large oak tree that grew in the front yard and began to think about all the things she could do with Hermonie here. There was a large lake behind her house that they could swim in. Her father had a large library filled with many books on spell and even some books on muggle topics such as medicine and so much more. There was a park down the room right near a small retail store and they could do a bit of shopping. Of course she would still have to study but Lillian knew Hermonie could care less about that.

Lillian however soon found her mind drifting to another topic. She began thinking all about her mother and what Professor Dumbledore had said about her being dead. However as much as Lillian wanted to accept what she was told she couldn't help but think that it wasn't true. That her mother was alive somewhere out there.

Lillian consider asking her father but she knew he care nothing for her and she also knew he hated talking about her anyway. So asking him would be a waste of time. She couldn't ask Professor Dumbledore because as much as he cared for her, if he had told her a lie then he was covering for someone and he would never betray that person's trust.

Maybe her mom really was dead and she just didn't want to face the truth because that would mean she would be more alone now then ever. Lillian thought back to how when she was younger she would dream her mom was with her, watching her and keeping her safe. Maybe she didn't want to let go of that dream so much that she had convince herself that her mother had to still be alive.

Lillian sat there for a while pondering but saw that it was soon going to be dinner time. Lillian pulled herself up and went to her room and freshen up. She then headed downstairs to see her father was placing their meal on the table.

Lillian loved her father's cooking and knew the reason as to why they didn't have a house elf do the cooking was because it was a way for her father to think. Tonight they were having grilled salmon and corn and mash potatoes. Lillian took her seat and waited till both her father and her had taken some of the meal. She then began to slowly eat her meal, however it was clear to see that her mind was elsewhere.

Severus glanced over and saw that although Lillian always took small bites tonight she was eating much slower then usual. Severus placed his fork down and turned so he was completely facing her.

"What's wrong?" asked Severus.

"What?" asked Lillian.

"You seem distracted tonight."

"Sorry, just thinking about something."

"Care to tell me about it?"

"It's nothing sir."

Severus knew Lillian wasn't telling him everything but he also knew she would come to him when she was ready. Severus then returned to his meal and when he was finish he got up and placed the dishes in the sink to be wash later. He then placed his left hand on Lillian right shoulder.

"Lillian..." began Severus. "Just remember you can tell me anything and I will do anything I can to help you."

With that Severus walked away and into his lab. Lillian placed her fork down and pushed away her plate. What was wrong with her? She had wonder about her mother before but it never stopped her from living her life.

"Maybe some sleep with help," said Lillian as she put what remained of her dinner in the fridge so she could eat it later on.

Lillian went up to her room and lied down on her bed. It wasn't long before sleep overtook her. A few hours later, Severus finish his work for the day to see the note still on the table and that Lillian dinner remained half finish. Severus then headed upstairs to see Lillian was fast to sleep on her bed. Severus took Blacktip from the room and handed him the note.

"Here Blacktip, deliver this letter for me please," said Severus.

Blacktip nodded and took to the air knowing where he was going. Severus then headed upstairs and lightly began to tuck in Lillian. He also lightly moved a piece of hair off her face.

"Goodnight Lillian," said Severus as he was about to leave the room but stopped when he saw Lillian was holding a piece of paper in her hands.

Severus lightly took it from her and was about to put it on her desk when he saw it was the note that he mother had sent with the invisibility cloak. Severus looked at Lillian and wonder if that was what was bothering her. Severus sighed and place the note on her desk and left the room wondering what he was going to do.

A/N: I know it's a bit shorter then the last few chapters but I figure this would be the best place to stop for now. Next chapter- Dinner at the Grangers.


	5. Arriving for Dinner

A/N: Sorry about the long wait but here is the next chapter and if you are wondering why it was so late it's because the chapt

A/N: Sorry about the long wait but here is the next chapter and if you are wondering why it was so late it's because the chapter just didn't seem to want to work out right.

Lillian spent most of the next day studying and working on her homework because she wanted to be able to spend as much time as possible with Hermonie in the village that they lived at and she knew her father was too uptight when it came to her doing her homework.

Soon it was time for Lillian and Severus to go over to the Granger's for dinner. Lillian dressed in a similar black skirt and a white blouse. Lillian was glad that because she lived in muggle residents she was able to have both cultures behind her.

"Lillian," yelled Severus from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute dad," said Lillian pulling her hair into a tight ponytail.

Lillian made her way downstairs and over to her father. Severus was dress in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. Lillian had to admit despite the fact she had seen her father several times in muggle clothing she could never get used to the sight.

"Ready to go," asked Severus.

"Yes sir," said Lillian.

"Come along then."

Severus and Lillian walked outside and when Severus ensure none was watching he apprated them just a block down the street from where the Granger's lived. Severus and Lillian made their way to Hermonie's house to see her sitting outside reading a book.

"Hello Hermonie," said Lillian.

"Hey Lillian," said Hermonie putting her bookmark in her book. "You look very nice and hello Professor."

"Miss. Granger," said Severus.

"Thanks," said Lillian. "I like your outfit too."

Hermonie was wearing a light purple t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. Although Lillian was allowed to dress in muggle style clothing jeans was never something her father really approved of.

"Thanks," said Hermonie. "Come on in."

Hermonie open the door for Severus and Lillian and they walked into the hallway. The walls were a soft beige color with the dark burgundy borders. Lillian glanced and saw the many pictures of what she assume were Hermonie's family. Lillian then turned to see a man in his early 40's walk over.

"Hello you must be Severus Snape," said the man. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Frederic Granger."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Granger," said Severus taking Mr. Granger's hand and shaking it. "This is my daughter Lillian."

"Honor to meet you sir and thank you for inviting us for dinner," said Lillian.

"Oh you are quite welcome. Now my wife Rebecca has just stepped out but she shall be returning shortly. She just had to pick up a few things for supper tonight. How about we go sit out on the back porch?" asked Mr. Granger.

Severus nodded and looked over to Lillian who was also nodded saying she would agree. Then, together all four of them stepped outside and Severus and Mr. Granger took a seat in the chairs.

"Father?" asked Hermonie.

"Yes?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Would it be alright if I show Lillian my room for a minute?"

"I don't mind if it's alright with Mr. Snape."

"Call me Severus and it's alright with me."

"Thanks," said both Hermonie and Lillian.

Lillian and Hermonie headed back inside and up a set of stairs until they were on the second floor. Hermonie then turned and went to the only door on the right of the stairs. Hermonie opened the door and Lillian stepped inside. Lillian wasn't surprise to see a total of three full bookshelves in her room filled with tons of different books.

"Something amusing?" asked Hermonie.

"Oh I'm just think what Ron or Harry would say if they were here right now," said Lillian.

"Yeah, but what can I say I enjoy reading."

"It's alright Hermonie, my dad has his own private library at my house."

"Really."

"Yeah he has tons of books on subjects not even the school does."

"Really, do you think he will allow me to look at it if my parents allow me to spend the summer with you?"

"I don't see why not."

So Lillian saw much of Hermonie's room to see like her she had done a lot of her homework as well. There were also tons of notes scatter around her desk and it amazed Lillian how Hermonie could be so organized at times.

"You're so lucky," said Lillian.

"Why?" asked Hermonie?

"If my dad ever saw my desk in that much disarray I think it would be safe to say you would hear him from here."

"Really?"

"Yeah he has this issue with things being organized, neat and tidy. Just wait and I will show you my room at my place if you are allowed to come."

"Sure but hasn't your dad ever heard of an organized mess?"

"Oh he's heard of it but his answers to that statement is this "a mess is a mess Lillian regardless if it is organized or not. Besides you can be organized without having to have a mess in the first place," said Lillian as she lightly laughed.

Hermonie also joined in on the laughing, however they stopped when the heard a voice from downstairs.

A/N: There you go. A another chapter and more will be up as soon as my computer will allow it to happen. Right now I am having MAJOR internet problems.


	6. Dinner at the Grangers

A/N: Here the next chapter

A/N: Here the next chapter.

"Honey, Hermonie," came a voice from downstairs.

"Hang on mom," said Hermonie.

Hermonie turned to Lillian and together they headed down to the front door to see women who looked to be in her late 30's standing there. Like Hermonie she had shoulder length fizzy brown hair, she even had similar eye color to Hermonie expect it was a bit lighter, and in her arms she had two large paper bags of food.

"Hi mom," said Hermonie. "This is Lillian."

"Oh…. Hello dear and where is your father?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Out with Mr. Granger on the back porch. Do you need any help with those bags by any chance?"

"Oh no, that's quite alright. Hermonie why don't you and Lillian go back outside and I'll be out. I just have to finish the dessert and reheat the food a bit."

"Okay mom," said Hermonie.

Hermonie and Lillian walked back outside and took at seat and talk about a variety of things such as what each other did in the summer when they weren't studying that is, and they also talked about Ron and Harry.

"Have you heard from Harry yet?" asked Lillian.

"No I haven't and I written to him a few times already," explained Hermonie. "I hope he's okay."

"Yeah me too."

"So has Ron written you yet?"

"Yeah asking about next year… and then I warned him just to have his homework done and not to put it off till the last minute. However I have a feeling both Ron and Harry are doing that."

"Yeah, well we will just have to refuse to help them," said Hermonie.

"Something tells me that they are going to bug you a lot more than they will be bugging me."

"Yeah, I mean sure they will bug you as well but you can escape them a bit better than I can."

"Not that I plan to spend a lot of time in my common room. Something tells me Draco Malfoy is going to be ten times as worst this year due to the fact he now knows who I am."

"You sure you're okay with everyone knowing?"

"I guess in some ways I wished I hadn't told everyone but the lies were becoming too much to handle. It was too much of trouble trying to remember what I had told people and what I didn't. Besides its not like I'm unhappy with who I am, I just was hoping for a somewhat normal school year without having to worry about people thinking I get things easy due to my dad."

"But you couldn't have gotten it easy. All test marks are not only view by the school but also the ministry, especially for those who have relatives in the school."

"Yeah but try telling that to everyone else."

Hermonie nodded and knew Lillian was going to be in for a hard year due to all she was bound to face. Hermonie was about to ask Lillian what they would be doing in the summer when her mom called them.

"Dinner ready everyone," said Mrs. Granger.

Hermonie and Lillian headed inside with their fathers and took their seats at the table. Dinner was a very nice affair in which the Granger served roast pork with mash potatoes, steamed vegetables and for dessert home made apple pie with a little bit of whip cream if you wanted it.

"So Mr. Snape," said Mrs. Granger.

"Please call me Severus," said Severus.

"Where is Mrs. Snape today?"

Lillian looked at her father and saw that he seemed to be considering his answer. Mrs. Granger looked at Lillian and Lillian lightly turned away for even she was never comfortable around this area of her life.

"There is no Mrs. Snape," said Severus in a clam voice. "She died a while ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that Severus," commented Mr. Granger.

"It's alright, we were never really that close. We broke up shortly after Lillian was born," said Severus once again in a calm tone.

Lillian watched as Mr. and Mrs. Granger both looked at her with such sadness she was actually quite intimated by it. She wasn't used to a lot of people looking at her with such sadness. Sure she had the odd person when they learn the truth about her mother but never to this extent.

Severus noticed the look on Lillian face and knew that she was never used to a lot of pity because when she was younger he made sure none really ever showed it too her because her wanted her to be content and not making a wish that would never in a million years ever come true.

Soon dinner was over and Severus retire to the living room to talk to the Granger's on the arrangements for Hermonie to come to their place for the month of August. Meanwhile Lillian walked back outside with Hermonie.

"So do we get to go to Hogwarts earlier?" asked Hermonie.

"Yeah considering my dad has to set up and everything. Take my word for it, it's very strange in the summer," explained Lillian.

"How so?"

"Well you know how quiet and creepy it feels when we sneak out at night?"

"Yeah?"

"Well in a lot of ways it feels like that."

"Wow."

"You still have to ghost though and speaking of which I should go see Moaning Myrtle."

"Oh I've heard about her."

"Yeah well I used to talk to her now and then before last year, however last year with Harry and everything I was unable to do so."

"Is she really that bad as people say?"

"No not really, actually she is quite nice it is just that people pick on her by throwing things at her or calling her names. True, she may no longer be alive but she can still understands feelings and she gets upset because none ever seems to care about her in the slightest."

"Oh I see, well maybe one day this year I'll come with you. I can relate to people treating you poorly."

Lillian of course knew what Hermonie was referring too since they had talked a lot about it last year. Hermonie was always somewhat sad about how some people treated her poorly due to the fact that she was a know it all and to make it worse also because she was a muggleborn.

"Hermonie you do know that blood doesn't make the wizard. Think about it Lilly Potter was known for being one of the best wizards in her age and she was a muggleborn. Actually according to what I know you and her have a lot in common with each other," said Lillian.

"Thanks," said Hermonie.

Just than Severus choose to walk over and cough to gather the girls attention.

"Is everything alright father?" asked Lillian.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger's parents have given their permission for Hermonie to come with us and I was wondering if she wished to come tonight as I just recall I have to do some work on the first of August," said Severus.

"Is that okay with my parents?" asked Hermonie.

"Yes it is dear," came Mrs. Granger who also appear.

"Sweet!" yelled Hermonie. "I mean I would love to sir. Just allow me to pack and I will be ready in a little while."

"Alright," said Severus as he left.

Lillian and Hermonie began packing everything Hermonie would need and soon after an hour they were ready. They dragged the chest downstairs and Severus shrunk it and placed it in his pocket.

"Now be good Hermonie," came the stern voice of Mr. Granger.

"I will and see you during the Christmas break," said Hermonie hugging each of her parents.

"Thanks for coming over Severus and Lillian," said Mr. Granger shaking Severus hand.

"You're quite welcome sir and thank you for allowing Hermonie to come," said Lillian in a very polite manor.

"Oh it was no problem dear," said Mrs. Granger.

"Well come along girls and don't worry Mr. And Mrs. Granger I will ensure Hermonie is well taken care of," said Severus as he headed out.

Hermonie said one more goodbye before pocketing the shrunken trunk and both her and Lillian follow their father a few blocks away. He then turned and faces them.

"Miss Granger are you aware on what apprating is?" asked Severus.

"Yes it's the ability to move from one location to the next at a rather fast pace," explain Hermonie. "But sir why do you ask, Lillian and I are not allow to do it till we are in our sixth year."

"Yes but Hermonie there is side apprate in which an older wizard can move other along with him," said Lillian knowing what her father was hinting at.

"Yes that is how I will be getting us to my house, grab a hold of me and remain calm," stated Severus.

Both Hermonie and Lillian each grip onto one of his hands and Severus tried not to mind too much considering they had to in order to move with him. He then made sure that none was around and that both were safe before he apprated with them.

A/N: Hermonie has left for Severus' house. More on the way as soon as my computer stops being evil.


	7. Summer Day 1

Severus apprate Lillian, himself and Hermione a block from his house and Lillian helped steady Hermione since she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Dad?" asked Lillian.

"Yes?" asked Severus who was showing signs that he just wanted to be left alone.

"Is it alright if Hermione and I spend some time outside for a while?"

"If you wish."

With that Severus walked away and Lillian turned to face Hermione who was taking in everything around them.

"So is this a muggle community or part of the wizarding world?" asked Hermione.

"A mixture of both actually. Come on, I'll show you around town," explained Lillian.

So Lillian and Hermione wondered around the streets around Lillian house just having a grand old time. Hermione watched as Lillian was often stopped in the streets and asked about her father in which Lillian usually reply to as "the same as always".

"This is a pretty quiet village," replied Hermione as they took a seat at a local café.

"Yeah, that's what my father likes about it actually. He spends so much time at Hogswarts where there never seems to be any peace and quiet that this place is like a blessing in desguise," stated Lillian. "So what would you like? My treat."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright I'll have a lemon tea and a chocolate chip muffin."

"Alright, be back in a minute."

With that Lillian got up and made her way to the counter and placed hers and Hermione's orders and quickly paid for them. Then she made her way back to the table with Hermione and handed her order. Hermione notice that Lillian had just gotten herslef a cup of mint flavour tea.

"Aren't you going to have anything else?" asked Hermione.

"No. I have to be careful here," began Lillian.

"Why?"

"I'm highly algegic to some fruits."

"Really."

"Yeah cerries and strawberrys actually."

"You never told us that."

"You never asked. Besides it's no big deal really."

So Lillian and Hermione finished their light snacks before heading back to Lillian house. Hermione and Lillian made their way inside and saw that the dinner table was already set and Lillian could smell her father's cooking in the kitchen.

Lillian took off her jacket and took Hermione's as well and saw that Hermione bag must have been taken up to the guest room.

"Your house is breathtaking," comment Hermione.

"Thankyou Miss Granger," came Severus cut reply as he enter the hallway. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes so you two go and wash up."

"Yes sir," said Lillian as she led Hermione upstairs to do as she was told.

Lillian and Hermione quickly washed up and made their way back down the stairs and enter the dinning room just as Severus was placing a grand rosemary roast beef platter on the table with mash potatoes and green beans. Severus had even made ceser salad and macorroni salad and some gravy as well.

Hermione and Lillian enter the room and took a seat at the table and one at a time began to fill their plates. Hermione found herself loving Severus cooking and even she had to admit she never expect it to be this good. It was ten times better then Hogwarts food.

"This is wonderful sir," said Hermione. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now Lillian I expect you to finish one of your homework assignments by the end of the week am I clear?"

"Yes sir," replied Lillian.

Hermione, Lillian and Severus finished their dinner in quiet and Severus even had made a light fruit salad minis the cherries and strawberries for dessert. Once Lillian and Hermione were both done, Severus allowed them both to be one their way.

"You're father cooking is amazing Lillian," said Hermione as they made their way up the stairs.

"Yeah, cooking is similar to potions so well it was easy for him to learn. Though I could do without the fruit salad as dessert though," comment Lillian.

"It's an interesting change," began Hermione. "I could only imagine Ron's reaction."

"Yeah," laughed Lillian. "So have you heard from Harry yet?"

"No, I've sent him letter but so far no answer. You think he's okay?"

"I would assume so, but knowing Harry and his luck for running into trouble I would assume no. However convinicing my father of that matter won't be easy."

Hermione nodded and they made their way to Lillian room and Hermione was admazed by it. Her walls were a soft lavender and her bed looked similar to the ones at Hogwarts. Lillian pushed back the drapes and opened her window and allow Blacktip to take to the sky.

"Your room is amazing Lil," replied Hermione.

"Thanks, it's similar to the one at Hogwarts in my father's chambers," stated Lillian. "Would you like to see the gifts now."

"Sure," said Hermione.

Lillian walked over and pulled out the cloaks and allowed Hermione to run her fingers across them. Lillian then return them to her closet.

"Their beautiful," comment Hermione.

"Thanks. If one thing can be said about Professor Dumbledore is that he has good taste in clothing," comment Lillian as she went and got the books Professor Dumbledore gave her along with the quill.

"Wow, is this quill actually made from a phionix?"

"Yep," said Lillian. "I only plan to use it for special occasions. The books are also charmed all I have to do is place a drop of a potion or something along those lines in it and it will clearly write everything known ingredient in the potion out."

"That will diffently come in handy during potions."

"Yeah. Then there is this," said Lillian as she removed the necklace and handed it to Hermione.

"This is beautiful," stated Hermione looking at it.

"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore said it belong to his mother."

"And he gave it to you."

"Yeah, alright Hermione I am going to let you in on a secret but you must swear never to tell anyone, not even Harry and Ron."

"Alright," replied Hermione as she handed back the necklace.

"When I was younger like four or five, my father got himself into a situation where he couldn't look after me anymore. If it wasn't for Professor Dumbledore adopting me as his granddaughter, I would have been shipped off and my father would have never heard from me again. Professor Dumbledore is my grandfather and he always will be."

"Why don't you want people knowing?"

"Same reason why I hid my identity last year. I don't like the reactions people would have. I mean it's one thing to be a daughter of professor but it's entirely another matter to be the granddaughter adopted or not to the headmaster."

"Yeah, people would judge you based on that."

"Exactly. So until the time comes I need to keep certain things hidden."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Thanks so what do you think are the chances of Ron and Harry having not even started their homework yet?"

"Yeah, well we just won't help them when they get back to school."

"True but unlike me, I can avoid them a lot easier. Sometimes being in different houses has it pulses."

"Very true, so what do you think is going to happen this year?"

"Who knows? The thing about Hogwarts is that the school itself has magic and each year ever since it was founded something wonderful has occurred. However nothing as dramatic as last years has occur in a long time. I think the last big event like that took place over 50 years ago."

"Do you know what happen?"

"No, the log books didn't say, and not to mention the last time I glanced at them I was seven so I can't even be sure if that's what I read."

So Lillian and Hermione spent the next little while chatting while they worked on their history of magic assignment.

"What did you get for number 7?" asked Hermione.

"The war was started in 456BC, not 556 like everyone assume it was," stated Lillian.

"Great," stated Hermione making a note of it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt by its late," stated Severus as she stood at the door.

"Yes sir. We'll continue tomorrow Hermione," stated Lillian packing up her books.

"Alright," said Hermione as she did the same.

"I'll show you to your room while you are staying here Miss. Granger," stated Severus. "Follow me, oh and Lillian lights out in a half an hour."

"Yes sir," stated Lillian as she placed her books on her solid oak desk.

Hermione followed Severus all the way to the guest room and got ready for bed and Severus made his way to his chambers and sat there wondering just what the summer was going to be bringing.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait but I had so much stuff to do and the story got put on hold. More will be able as soon as I can access a computer.


	8. Summer Day 2

The next few days flew by faster then Lillian had ever spent her summer. Together with Hermonie they had manage to complete all their homework, and were now just checking it over and pulling it all together.

Severus sat downstairs and had to admit, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to allow Hermonie to spend the summer with them. Lillian seem to be enjoying the company and he had often overheard them talking about last year and their plans.

Severus carefully began his marking when he heard a soft knock on the door. Severus waited a few minutes before Lillian came into the room.

"Something wrong?" asked Severus.

"I was wondering if I could show Hermonie your potion's lab and the herb garden, before heading to the park," asked Lillian.

"Why?"

"Just wanted to show her."

"I guess so, but don't mess around with anything."

"Don't worry dad, we won't touch anything. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Lillian made her way out of the office and up to her room and walked inside to see Hermonie was carefully writing a letter to either Ron or Harry.

"It's strange that we haven't heard from Harry yet?" asked Hermonie.

"Yeah, I know," stated Lillian walking over and petting Blacktip. "I wonder it it's because of the fact that his Aunt and Uncle don't like magic."

"Maybe, to be honest, my parents are still getting use to it."

"Yeah," stated Lillian. "Anyway, come with me for a few minutes."

"Sure but why?"

"I want to show you something."

"Alright, just let me seal this letter," stated Hermonie. "Do you mind, if I use Blacktip?"

"No, go right ahead. He could use some exercise anyway."

Blacktip lightly cried out as if offened by Lillian's statement before taking the letter and taking off. Lillian smile and together with Hermonie made her way out of her room and into the basement.

"What are we doing down here?" asked Hermonie since this had been the one place she had never seen before. "I don't think you've shown me this area before."

"That's because there's not much down here anyway," stated Lillian. "However, there is one room I want to show you but you can't touch anything inside it."

"Okay."

"It's the second door of the left."

Hermonie and Lillian made their way over to the door and Hermonie stepped inside to see a large open room that look similar to the potion's classroom at Hogwarts only grander. Sitting in the middle of the room were two potions carefully brewing in the pots and beside them were tables filled with carefully place ingredients that Hermonie assume were to go into the potions near them.

Along the walls were bookselves filled with several diffent books on potions and the ingredients as well as a few other books on spells and such. There was even a small sitting area where someone could sit and read as they waited for their potions.

"This is admazing," stated Hermonie.

"It's my father's private lab," stated Lillian. "Normally he doesn't let many people in here."

"Have you ever work in here?"

"A few times but never alone until last year, mainly because there are some ingredients in here that are dangerous if you don't know what you are doing."

"It's amazing," stated Hermonie as she carefully examine every item in the room and even glance to see what potions were brewing but sighed when she couldn't figure out what they were.

"Yeah, I've always liked sitting in here reading while watching my dad brew."

"So does he get these ingredients in town?"

"Some he has to buy since they are either a) hard to come by or b) not available to grow. Others however, he grows the rest. Come, I'll show you the garden."

"Okay."

So together Lillian and Hermonie spent the remainder of the day exploring and Severus often heard Lillian's calm laughter echoing from her room as the girls talk about one thing or another. It was at that moment that Severus had to admit that maybe Albus was right and this was just what she needed.

With that Severus made his way down to his lab and began preparing to brew a batch of potions for the hospital wing considering the shortage that came with each year, and finishing the ones that were currently brewing. Severus was just about to start adding the first set of ingredients to a bone healing potion, when Blacktip landed on the table next to him.

"What is it?" asked Severus. "Getting away from the girls?"

Blacktip turned to face Severus and Severus turned to see a letter in between its breaks. Severus slowly took the letter and dropped it when he saw printing that he swore he would never see again.

A/N: Well there you go. I'm sorry it's taking so long to update but im in school and I haven't had a lot of time to do much writing. I'll try to add more soon.


	9. Summer Day 3

A/N: Here goes the next chapter.

Severus made his way out of his lab the letter clutch tightly into his fist. Very slowly he made his way up the stairs; closing followed by Blacktip and knocked on Lillian's door. Severus slowly calmed himself down as she waited for Lillian to answer.

Lillian slowly open the door and saw her father standing there with Blacktip behind him who flew into her room the moment Lillian had open the door. Hermonie glanced over and Lillian saw the look on her father's face knowing that something was wrong.

"Yes?" asked Lillian.

"Can I speak to you alone for a minute?" asked Severus.

"Sure, I'll be right back Hermonie," stated Lillian as she closed the door to her room and follow her father down the hall to his office.

"I need to go out of town tonight and I won't be back until late tomorrow night," stated Severus.

"Okay?"

"Now, I am going to trust you Lillian to manage both yourself and Hermonie properly and treat this house with respect. You of all people know the rules and you know the penalty for breaking them."

"I know."

"Alright so I expect you to behave yourself and I'll be back later," stated Severus. "Also, I want you to stay near the house while I am away."

"Sure," stated Lillian.

"Alright, see you tomorrow night," stated Severus walking away.

"Bye," stated Lillian as she made her way back to her room.

Severus headed back to his lab to finish the potions and sat down to read the letter. Meanwhile, Lillian made her way back into the room and saw Hermonie petting Blacktip gently on the wings.

"Why again did you call him Blacktip when he's all black expect for the tips of his wings which are white?" asked Hermonie.

"No idea really, the name just came to me and he seemed to response to it," stated Lillian.

"So what did you dad want?"

"He wanted to tell me that he has to go out tonight and won't be back until late tomorrow night."

"He doesn't mind leaving you alone?"

"No, he's done it before, if it was more than a few days he usually sends me to Professor Dumbledore to look after me," stated Lillian. "I have to admit that those times are fun."

"Really, what do you do?"

"Well, when I was younger, he would sometimes take me to all kinds of sights such as muggle fairs or stuff like that. I also got a bit more candy then my dad usually would like. However, mostly I just spend some time reading or hanging out."

"Cool."

"Yeah, but they weren't all fun," thought Lillian as she thought back to the day that Professor Dumbledore adopted her.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermonie.

"A long story," stated Lillian. "I'll tell you later okay?"

"Sure."

"So where were we?" asked Lillian taking a seat on her bed.

So Lillian and Hermonie continue talking well into the afternoon and it wasn't until dinner time that they made their way downstairs and Lillian saw her father's handwriting on the kitchen counters. She quickly read the note and then made her way to the cupboards.

"Well, I'm not as good of a cook as my dad but I can make something for us," stated Lillian.

"Yeah, I'm not the greatest either. What do you know how to make?" asked Hermonie.

"Well, my dad taught me how to make spaghetti and meatballs last year. It's pretty simple."

"Sounds like fun."

So Lillian slowly began to make the meal, while Hermonie set the table and made her way out into the kitchen to see Lillian carefully boiling some water and a pot of sauce beside it. Hermonie watched and notice that just like in potions Lillian was percise on when to add things and how much to add of each. Hermonie smiled and had to admit that it smell out of this world.

Soon the speggetti and sauce was done and Lillian dipped up both herself and Hermonie a plate and removed the garlic bread from the oven and turned it off. Lillian handed Hermonie her plate and together they began eating their dinner.

"This is amazing Lil," stated Hermonie.

"Thanks but this is nothing compare to my dad," stated Lillian.

Hermonie nodded and finished up her dinner and grabbed a second helping as Lillian began to clean up from the meal saying she was full and then began to wash the dishes. Hermonie made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a towel and began to dry the plates.

"You don't have to do this," stated Lillian.

"It's okay, I do it all the time at home," stated Hermonie.

Meanwhile Severus was having the wost possible day of his life. He made his way into a local pub that smelled of french wine and made his way into the far back of the room. There sat a young woman dressed completely in black.

"You have some nerve contacting me," stated Severus.

"I have a right to Severus Snape," stated the woman, her voice linger with a deep french accent.

"You have no more right then a corpse. What could you possibly want now?"

"I want to see her."

"Out of the question."

"He's my sister daughter Serverus and my neice," stated the woman. "Or have you forgetting that little detail."

"Why the sudden interest Cathaline," demanded Severus. "You didn't seem to care about her for the past 11 years."

"I have my reasons," stated Cathaline. "There of no concern to you."

"They are when it concerns MY CHILD. Now I'm asking you one last time. Why the sudden interest?"

"I notice she didn't come to Beauxbatons Acadamy."

"No, she went to Hogwarts."

"She is french, Severus."

"I am well aware of that and I have done my duties to make sure she knows as well. She choose to go there."

"No doubt because of you."

"Perhaps but it was her decision."

"I want to talk to her Severus!"

"I am going to make this perfectly clear. You are not to go near her. I will not have you causing more harm then good, and if I ever get word that you have even written to her, I will make it so you won't be able to again."

With that Severus stormed out of the pub, leaving Cathaline to stare at his disappearing form.

"Mark my words Severus, you won't be able to keep me from her forever," stated Cathaline as she too made her way out of the pub and disappear into the crowded alleyways.

A/N: There you go, I finally finished this chapter. Sorry about the long wait. Next chapter: Summer ends.


	10. Summer comes to an End

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and don't worry I plan to finish this story soon since I have plans for the series.

Chapter 10

For Lillian summer seemed to end faster than usual with Hermonie for company. They had receive news that Harry was now with the Weasley and were making plans to meet them to do their shopping. After much convincing Severus had agree to drop Lillian and Hermonie off with Ron's parents and letting her shop for her school supplies on her own while he went to get his.

"Now remember," started Severus as Hermonie and Lillian made sure they had their money and everything in order. "I am trusting the two of you to act responsibily and get your supplies. I'll meet up with you two later on, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," replied Lillian.

"Grab a hold," stated Severus.

So once again Lillian and Hermonie felt themselves squeak through a thin tube before they landed in Diagon Alley. Severus escourted Lillian and Hermonie to the Ron and his family. He gave a quick hello before disappearing reminding his charges one last time that he would meet them later.

"Where is Harry?" asked Lillian.

"Got lost," stated Ron. "He mess up with the floo powder."

So they waited for Harry in front of Gringotts and were relieve when they saw him with Hagrid. Lillian and Hermonie ran over to him and Lillian pulled Harry into a hug.

"Hi Lil," stated Harry.

"You okay?" asked Lillian. "Hello again Hagrid."

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"What happen to your glasses? Hello Hagrid," stated Hermonie. "It's good to see you two again. Do you have to go into Gringotts Harry."

"Yeah," replied Harry as the rest of the Weasley made their way over to them.

"Harry, we hoped you'd only gone one grate too far. Molly's frantic…" began Mr. Weasley.

"Where did you come out?" asked Ron.

"Knockturn Alley," stated Hagrid.

"Brilliant," exclaimed Fred and George together.

"We've never been allowed in," said Ron enviously.

"I should ruddy well think not," replied Hagrid.

"Yeah my dad would kill me if I so much went near the entrance," stated Lillian. "He said it dangerous."

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were the last to walk over and Mrs. Weasley made her way over to Harry.

"Oh Harry, dear," began Mrs. Weasley. "Oh my dear, you could have been anywhere."

Mrs. Weasley pulled a large clothes brush out of her bag and began removing soot that was on Harry's clothes, before taking his glasses and repairing them.

"Well, gotta be off," began Hagrid. "Lillian you wouldn't happen to know where your father was heading do you?"

"He said he had to pick up some supplies so I figure he will be at one of the potion supplies stores," stated Lillian.

"Alright, see you all at Hoqwarts," stated Hagrid as he strode away.

After Hagrid was gone Harry turned to his friends and began to tell them about Malfoy and his father and what he had seen. Then everyone headed into the bank. Lillian already had her money plus some of her allowance so she didn't need to get anything. Hermonie exchange her muggle money into the proper currency. Together they waited for the others to return. Once everyone was settle they began to head in their own directions.

So together Harry, Ron, Hermonie and Lillian began wondering the streets. They stopped at the icecream store and Harry brought three large strawberry and peanut butter ice-creams and a small vanilla cone for Lillian due to her allergy. They walked up the alley examining the fascinating store windows. Ron seemed to really like the Quidditch store but Hermonie manage to pull them next door so they could buy parchment and ink. Lillian brought another container of the wax she used on her letters to keep the seal since she was running low. Then they headed to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop where they met up with Fred, George and Lee Jordon who were stocking up on their own supplies. They saw Percy in a junk shop buying some book called Prefects who Gained Power. Ron tease his brother who told them to go away which they did.

An hour later they found themselves outside Flourish and Blotts and saw they were they only ones. When they got to the store they saw the reason why so many people were there. A large banner stretched across the upper windows.

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Will be signing copies of his autobiography_

_MAGICAL ME_

_Today 12:30-4:30pm_

"We can actually meet him!" squealed Hermonie. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

"Yeah," began Lillian in a voice with much distain.

Lillian was about to tell them why but she promise her father she wouldn't tell anyone until the opening feast.

"Something wrong Lillian?" asked Harry.

"Let's just say I've met him before," stated Lillian.

"Really!" exclaimed Hermonie her eyes shining with anticipation.

Lillian nodded as they made their way inside. When they got in Lillian watch as Harry was used in a pose for a picture and he was given an autograph and also a complete set of books that he gave to Ginny saying he buy his own. Lillian moved through the shelves grabbing her books as well and even a few more she had wanted to read but they always seemed to be out in the library. When she return she heard that Malfoy and his father had been there and Lillian glanced over at the books in Ginny's cauldron and she notice there seemed to be more than before but pushed the thought aside.

So the trip came to an end and Lillian made sure her and Lillian had all they needed as they headed towards the place they were supposed to meet her father.

"So what's summer like with Snape?" asked Ron.

Lillian gave him a glare but said nothing as Hermonie explained it was fine. Lillian saw her father and she said goodbye telling them she would meet them at the feast since neither her nor Hermonie would be on the train since they were heading there early with her father.

"Ready to go?" asked Severus when Hermonie and Lillian were standing before him.

"Yes," replied Lillian and Hermonie.

They decided to travel by floo for a change and when they got home Severus watched as the girls disappear upstairs to finish packing. Dinner that night was a light relaxing meal.

"Make sure you are ready to leave tomorrow morning," stated Severus. "I have some stuff I need to do when we get there. Hermonie, you are to sleep in your common room like usual when we get there."

"Yes sir," stated Hermonie.

"Professor McGonagull will meet you outside when we get there to inform you of the password. Now I want you all to get some sleep."

So Lillian and Hermonie went upstairs and made sure they had everything before heading off to sleep knowing tomorrow would begin their second year.

A/N: So there is the 10th chapter. Next Chapter the new school year begins.


	11. The First Defense Class of the new term

Chapter 11

Lillian and Hermonie arrived at Hogwarts the next day and Professor McGonagall met them at the gate and Hermonie headed up towards her common room where she was going to put away her stuff. Lillian told her she would meet her later on and she headed down to her common room. After sorting out everything she headed up to the great hall. Blacktip was resting hidden away somewhere, since he had chosen to fly here rather than travel with them. At lunch Lillian led Hermonie down to the kitchen since the house elves didn't make dinner for the great hall until the opening feast. Most of the teacher just summons an elf to bring them something.

"Lillian, the house elves are they?" asked Hermonie.

"Some things are better left as they are," stated Lillian. "Hogwarts wouldn't function without them but don't worry they are treated with respect usually."

So they enter the kitchen and asked one of the elves for something to eat. Lillian ate her pot pie and Hermonie looked around before turning to face Lillian.

"So what do you do while school is out here?" asked Hermonie.

"Usually just wonder the castle and the grounds. Sometimes I help one of the teachers if they need it. Other times I just have tea with either Professor Dumbledore or Hagrid," stated Lillian.

"So are you going to try for your house team," asked Hermonie. "I heard you lost your seeker last year."

"Yeah, he was in his seventh year, but no. I have no real interest in Quidditch."

"You fly rather well."

"Thanks, one of the pushes of being in a magical school is that I have time to practice but I'm more of the type to fly for the fun."

"So how do you think Professor Lockhart will be in class?"

"Well he can't be worse than our last year's teacher could he?"

So the next few days passed rather fast with Hermonie and Lillian spending their time wondering the ground, soon it would be the day of the opening feast. Hermonie and Lillian waited as everyone began heading into the Great Hall but there seemed to be no sign of Ron or Harry. Lillian and Hermonie were one of the last to enter hoping they just missed them but there seemed to be no sign of them. They took their seats for the sorting and the dinner and waited. Lillian saw her father; McGonagall and Dumbledore disappear and hoped everything was alright. Soon it was time for her to head to bed; it wasn't until the next day that she heard what had happen.

That morning during breakfast Lillian saw Ron get a howler and for once was glad her father was the teacher so she never had to worry about them. He could just yell at her in the private of his office. Lillian felt sorry for Ron as the howler began its lecture in Mrs. Weasley voice.

The howler soon ended and the heads of the house began to hand out the time tables. Lillian saw she had potions, defense and history of magic together with Gryffindor's. Lillian smiled as she began to head to her first class which was charms. She didn't see the others until they arrived in Defence. Normally Lillian liked to sit up front but she decided to sit in the back because like Harry she couldn't stand Lockhart.

"Me," exclaimed Lockhart holding up his book with his picture. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin third class, honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile award, but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

He paused for a minute as he waited for someone to laugh but only a few students smiled weakly at him. Lillian folded her arms over her chest making her look very much like her father in some ways. Lockhart smiled before glancing around and continued his lecture.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books, well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, it's just to check how well you've read then and how much you've taken in…" began Lockhart but Lillian tune him out.

Lillian watched as he handed everyone a quiz with ten pages and was shocked. Not even her father gave a ten page quiz and what made it worst was that it wasn't even about defense at all, but about Lockhart himself. Lillian read the questions which asked his favourite colour, secret ambition, greatest achievement, his birthday and what he would want as a gift. Lillian consider for a second not doing the quiz since it had nothing to do with the subject but knew he father would never let her here the end of it so she began answering the questions.

A half an hour later the quizzes were collected and Lockhart pointed out that hardly anyone knew anything about him and that Hermonie and Lillian were the only ones who manage to get a perfect score. Lillian normally would feel very happy about that but she actually wished she hadn't passed this one quiz. The only plus was that Lillian and Hermonie had managed to win ten points each for their houses.

"Now to business," began Lockhart as he bent down behind his desk and lifted a large covered cage. He placed it on his desk before turning his attention to the class. "Now be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fear in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Harry lean over his books to get a better look and Lillian had to admit that his little speech did peek her interest some but not by much. As Lockhart place his hand on the cover as Dean and Seamus stopped laughing. Neville was cowering in his front seat and Lillian wished she could help him but she was too far away.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

The whole class held their breath as the cover was removed. Lillian was disappointed when all she saw was Cornish pixies. Sure they were a pain in the butt but in reality they weren't very dangerous. She had watched her dad numbers of them banish them with a spell.

"Yes," exclaimed Lockhart in a very dramatic voice. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

Lillian saw that Seamus couldn't control himself any longer and he started laughing. Lockhart looked over half expecting a scream or a yell but was surprise to say the least. Lillian sighed and listened as Lockhart explained to Seamus that you can never be sure how dangerous something was. Lillian wasn't impress, she almost wish Quirrell was the teacher again at least he seemed to know how to teach. Lillian was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't see Lockhart release the pixies. Lillian watched as students panic as the tiny blue creatures zoomed this way and that.

Lillian watched as two of the pixies grab a hold of Neville's ears and lifts him into the air. Several shot through the windows leaving glass everywhere, while the rest seem content to wrack whatever they could in the classroom. Lillian forced herself to remain calm and tried to remember the spell her father used. Lockhart stood in the classroom telling the students to round them up and that they were only pixies. Lillian shot him a look that could rivals her father deadest glare and watched as he attempted a spell only to have nothing happen. Lillian watched as Lockhart had his wand stolen from him and threw it out the window. Disaster was all over the classroom as Neville fall from the candelabra. Lillian knew she had to do something and that it suddenly dawn on her the spell her father used when dealing with pixies.

Lillian turned her wand on one of the pixies and spoke in a clear voice a simple freezing charm. Her spell hit the pixie making it freeze mid-air and Professor Lockhart looked at her and was about to say something when the bell rang ending the class. There was a rush as everyone ran for the door leaving only Lillian, Hermonie, Ron and Harry in the room.

"Well I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage," stated Lockhart as he exit the classroom.

"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as he was bit in the ear by a pixie.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," explained Hermonie as she also freeze two pixies and toss them in the cage.

"Hands on?" explained Harry as he attempted to grab a pixie just out of his reach that was sticking its tongue out at him.

"Hermonie, I hate to say it but I don't think he has a clue what he is doing," stated Lillian freezing some more pixies and tossing them in the cage.

"Rubbish," exclaimed Hermonie. "You've read his books; look at all the amazing things he's done."

"He says he's done," stated Ron.

Lillian agreed with Ron as she froze the last of the pixies and tossed them in and placed the cover back on. She then went to her stuff casting reparo as she went to undo some of the damage. Lillian knew that this was going to be another eventful year.

A/N: Chapter 11 done. I used my best judgement on which classes Lillian would have with the others since I couldn't find anything listed saying otherwise. More on the way soon. Up next Lillian stands up to Draco after he insults Hermonie.


End file.
